<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of it All by go_nuclear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229742">The End of it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear'>go_nuclear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spoilers, hella sad tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_nuclear/pseuds/go_nuclear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't think it would end like this. No blazes of glory, no tearful goodbyes, no hands pulling you back from the man you loved. You'd thought you would've had longer, that by some miracle you'd wake up from this nightmare. But no matter how hard you tried this was reality, and it was utterly inescapable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vegeta/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>suggested listening: july 22, 2020 c/2020 f3 - comet neowise by sleeping at last</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>(Name) could feel Trunks’ hand clutching hers as they watched Vegeta, bruised and battered, barely standing. She could barely hear Piccolo talking over the frantic <em>thump, thump, thump</em> of her chest, fear for her beloved the only thing she could focus on. She watched with held breath as they fought, Vegeta clearly on the losing side.</p></div><div class=""><p>She feared she would lose him by her side. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>She watched in horror as Buu tied Vegeta up, sharply kicking him in the side until it seemed he was dead. For someone so childlike, she thought, he truly <em>was </em>a monster. And she was absolutely powerless to stop him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Name) followed Trunks and Goten down to Vegeta’s side, tears blurring her vision as she shakily touched down. Seeing him like this—so utterly<em> defeated </em>struck her deep in her heart. She stood frozen as Trunks tried to wake him, one hand slowly rising to clasp over he mouth as she watched him rise. There was something deep within her, something that told her this was the end. There was no hope in his actions, in the words he spoke to his only son, just a grim finality (Name) feared to address. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her fears were compounded as she watched him hug Trunks, looking on to her with something she seldom saw. The love that one man had for his family. The beautiful, unconditional thing that bloomed where there had once been broken pieces. Something entirely irreplaceable, something Vegeta knew he would be losing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stepped toward her, bearing the enemy’s mark, that look bright as the sun itself in his emerald eyes. “(Name), thank you. I hope you can take good care of Trunks for me. And of yourself.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vegeta, don’t talk like that…” (Name) whispered, tears choking out of her as Vegeta pulled her close, resting his head on hers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When I’m gone, promise you’ll carry on the memory of the Saiyan Prince.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was such a simple request. A mark of pride he always bore, even in his assumed death. He was born the prince of a long-dead race, and he would die as such.. The least (Name) could do was remind the children by her side of where they came from, of the greatness she’d been told of in the wee hours of the morning, tangled in sheets with an innocent question on her lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She would miss those days, the nights of quiet surrender, of bodies worlds apart, tangled up in linen together, caught in this thing they called their own. For so long she’d thought Vegeta uncaring, a cold and removed alien, but deep down he was a man of pride and love, although he wasn’t always the best at showing it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, my love,” She whispered, the promise disappearing into the bruises and blood on his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave her one last squeeze, a soft kiss on the lips, and told her to get as far away from him as she could. To take the children and run, lest they be caught in the crossfire. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vegeta, please don’t do this,” she begged, holding Trunks and Goten close, “you don’t have to do this! We can—we can find another way to defeat Buu, I promise! Just please....<em>stay</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vegeta took a step forward, cupping her face in his hand. “This is the only way.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She felt hands pulling her back, Piccolo’s arms reaching to scoop her up as she desperately reached for Vegeta. She cried out his name, sobbing as she shared one last glance with the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Golden light filled the air as Vegeta made his final sacrifice, his primal yells tearing (Name)’s very foundations apart. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“What’ll happen to us, Vegeta?” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“In the future, when all of the fighting is done, who will we be? Will we still be together?” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I think we will. Although, the fight is never over for a Saiyan.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Well, I guess that’s true. I just hope we can have more nights like these. Just the two of us.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Oh, we will.” </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the light swallowed him she hoped it would be true, that by some miracle or wish or force of nature he’d come back to her. She wanted to feel his arms around her, his head resting on hers, his heart beating in her ears. She wanted to be his, forever and always. As things were meant to be. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vegeta!” She screamed, her eyes slamming shut as the world was engulfed in the bright yellow light of a proud prince of Saiyans. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wanted to see him again. To be his again. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>